AMOUR DE LEPREUX
by electra tipton
Summary: Harry POTTER lors d'un voyage, va faire la rencontre d'un garcon rejété par tous qui va bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**AMOUR DE LEPREUX.**

 **De tout temps, les hommes ont toujours eu peur des lépreux. Dans l'ancien temps, ils croyaient que les lépreux étaient des suppôts de Satan, alors personne ne les approchaient, ni les touchaient. Et de nos jours, malheureusement cela n'a nullement changé. Voici une histoire qui j'espère vous fera changer d'avis.**

 **Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter pour être plus précis, j'ai 21ans, je suis anglais et je suis tout sauf un garçon normal. Je vis seul depuis l'âge de 16ans, mes parents morts dans un accident de voiture, j'ai été envoyé chez ma tante. Mais elle ne m'aimait pas donc elle m'a mis dans un orphelinat. Quand j'ai commencé a me débrouiller seul, j'ai demandé a partir pour faire mes études en Amérique. La directrice me l'a accordé tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de moi. Pour elle, je suis anormal parce que je suis gay. Célibataire dans un studio étudiant dans le Queens, dans un bâtiment de banlieue, ce n'est pas assez grand mais je m'y fais. En ce moment je fais une formation pour être médecin. J'espère terminer vite ce cap, je n'aime guère les cours. Je gagne assez pour prendre soin de moi. Je suis anglais et américai de nationalité. Je travaille dans un hôpital universitaire, dans le Queens. Et oui, c'est grand le Queens. C'est l'équivalent de paris sans ses arrondissements, les immeubles de plusieurs étages sont empalés les uns contre les autres avec un arbre planté au milieu pour le décor. Mes journées sont routinières, et je ne veux d'une vie ou c'est le travail qui prend les commandes. Aujourd'hui je me suis levé en retard et bien sur je suis en retard au travail. C'est micheline qui ne va être contente. Micheline c'est ma chef d'internat. Elle a 45ans, sans enfants, et sans vie sexuel. Alors elle est très stricte.**

 **Harry? tu es en retard**

 **oui je sais. Ou est micheline ?**

 **tu as de la chance, elle n'est pas encore arrivée.**

 **Merci mon dieu. Et toi Jane ca va ?**

 **Oui un peu fatiguée, j'ai fait la fête toute la nuit dernière.**

 **Jane, et moi nous sommes amis depuis notre première année d'internat. Elle est plus a l'aise sur une piste de danse ou au milieu de garçons, qu'a l'école. Issue d'une famille bourgeoise, mais veut montrer a son père qu'elle peut s'en sortit toute seul, dans un métier qui lui plait et pas entrer dans l'entreprise familiale comme ses frères et sœurs. Mais sait très biens que son héritage, l'attend si elle change d'avis.**

 **je vais aux vestiaires déposer mes affaires avant que micheline arrive.**

 **Trop tard jeune homme**

 **Oh oh, ben moi je vais voir mes patients.**

 **Oui faites donc cela miss je sais tout. et éviter de les tuer dans la journée. Elle se retourne vers moi et fait une grimace.**

 **Vous êtes encore en retard, a moins que vous voulez que c'est moi qui m'occupe de vos patients parce que vous pensez que je n'ai que cela a faire en plus de veiller sur toutes vos conneries**

 **Oui micheline, cela ne se reproduira plus.**

 **Je l'espère. A moins que vous ne vouliez pas terminer votre année d'internat continué sur cette voie.**

 **Bien sur que non.**

 **Et voila, je me fais attraper la ou il ne faut pas. Oh je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais Jane a besoin d'aide.**

 **alors Jane, ca va ?**

 **oh c'était une soirée de dingue hier soir**

 **ben comme d'habitude**

 **j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il est beau, grand, sensuel, et…**

 **oui je sais, il a tout ce qu'il faut la ou il faut. Comme tous ceux que tu as rencontrés jusqu'ici.**

 **Oh, t'exagère.**

 **Au fait, micheline t'a passé un savon ?**

 **Oui, elle m'a dit que c'était le dernier avertissement.**

 **Pff, elle devrait se faire sauter.**

 **Jane !**

 **Ben quoi ? au moins comme cela, elle arrêtera de nous faire chier.**

 **Tu es dure, mais tu n'as pas totalement tord.**

 **Et nous sommes restées a discuter a la réserve et a travailler jusqu'à la pause de Jane. Jane étant partie, je devais remplir quelques paperasse sur les patients.**

 **salut Harry. Entendit-il d'une voix sensuelle.**

 **ah salut Mickael, répondit il en soupirant et crispée. Tu pourrais la prochaine fois ne pas me faire sursauter ?**

 **Désolé beau brun, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.**

 **Ce n'est pas grave. Que fais tu ici ne devrais tu pas être au bloc ?**

 **Mickael chirugien en quatrième année. Il est beau, frimeur, et croit avoir toutes les femmes et hommes à ses pieds. Quoi que ceux et celles qui tombent dans ses bras sont soit idiots soit veulent seulement une nuit d'amour. Depuis le début de l'internat, il ne cesse de multiplier les demandes de rendez vous et de coucheries avec moi. Je n'en compte pas tellement il le fait chaque semaine. Et cela va faire trois ans.**

 **bien dormi alors ?**

 **heu oui mais pas assez apparemment vu que je suis arrivée en retard.**

 **Oui j'ai vu cela et micheline ne t'a pas raté.**

 **Humm, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai juste besoin de repos.**

 **Et bien, dine avec moi ce soir.**

 **Non merci.**

 **Allons, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.**

 **Tu as raison, je meurs d'envie de te dire que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne sortirai avec toi Mickael.**

 **Un jour, je sais que tu changeras d'avis.**

 **Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'il a tort. Voila Jane, il va enfin me laisser tranquille.**

 **tien Mickael**

 **salut Jane**

 **tu vas bien gueule d'ange ?**

 **oui merci ma jolie et toi ? toujours aussi entreprenante ?**

 **hey oui, dit moi j'ai une soirée mousse samedi soir, je compte sur toi.**

 **Je verrai si je n'ai pas de soirée de mon coté et je te tiens au courant.**

 **Très bien.**

 **Bon j'y retourne. A tout a l'heure.**

 **Oui a tout a l'heure.**

 **Oh quel malheur, même ma copine est tombée sous son charme. Mais bon faut dire qu'ils font un magnifique couple. Vu leurs caractère, ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse un jour ensemble.**

 **Jane ? je peux savoir ce que tu lui trouve ?**

 **Ne sois pas si coincée.**

 **Je ne suis pas coincé, je me méfie c'est tout et promets moi une chose.**

 **Je t'écoute**

 **Le jour où tu m'entends dire qu'il est séduisant, gifle moi.**

 **A votre ordre. Mais regarde toi tu as mauvaise mine prend des vacances.**

 **Je les ai posé mais avec tous mes retards en ce moment je ne sais pas si micheline va me les a accordés.**

 **Oui, c'est sur, moi je sais que j'ai mes vacances dans une semaine.**

 **Et ou as-tu décidé de t'évader cette fois ?**

 **En Russie ma chérie. Il parait qu'il y a des tas de beaux garçons las bas.**

 **Et ben, dans quelques années tu pourras dire à tes enfants que tu as fait le tour du monde pour trouver tous les beaux garçons de la planète.**

 **Oui mais il ya un problème. Micheline ne m'accordera jamais mes vacances en même temps que Jane. En de vacances, ca me fait penser que si jamais ils me sont accordés, ou vais-je aller moi ?**

 **mes demoiselles ? j'ai une requête a faire.**

 **Laquelle ? répliqua Jane avec insolence.**

 **Jane vous ne m'en voudrais pas mais j'ai annulé vos vacances.**

 **Mes va…. Pourquoi ? j'avais déjà tout prévu.**

 **Oui je sais, mais tu passes ta dernière d'internat, dans peu de temps et j'ai besoin de vous évaluer.**

 **Oui… très bien.**

 **Mais c'est Harry qui prendra vos vacances.**

 **Elle va m'en vouloir je le sais. Je ne le savais même pas.**

 **mais c'est génial.**

 **Quoi ? tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 **T'en vouloir ? mais pourquoi ? a ce que je sais ce n'est de ta faute. Mais ce qui me console c'est de savoir que c'est toi qui ira en Russie a ma place.**

 **En Russie ? mais je pensais aller en Afrique.**

 **Non tu iras en Russie. Il ya déjà le billet, l'hôtel réservé, tout est préparé. Je souris, c'est la seule chose que je choisis de faire. Moi qui commençait a me prendre la tête et bien, voila qui est réglé**

 **dans ce cas c'est d'accord. Je te donnerais l'argent dès que possible.**

 **Oh je ne m'en fais pas pour cela.**

 **oh je dois y aller moi j'ai fini. On se voit demain. Bisous ma chérie et encore merci.**

 **De rien. Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien.** **. Bisous.**

 **Bon pas de temps à perdre, je dois faire mes valises. Acheter de nouveaux vêtements, chaussures, et maillots.**

 **Je marchais dans la rue en pensant a tout ce que je dois acheter quand mon téléphone a sonné, c'était ma sœur. enfin quand je dis ma sœur. Une sœur de cœur. Elle s'appelle Hermione et a 19ans. Elle veut devenir chef cuisinier et fait des études de cuisine. Elle vivait a l'orphelinat avec moi. Nous avons tissé des liens très fort. Le premier jour qu'elle m'a vu, elle a commencé a m'appeler grand frère et au fil des années j'ai commencé a la présenter comme ma sœur. En ce moment elle appelle tous les jours, elle a quelques soucis amoureux. Amoureuse d'un garçon qui est son meilleur ami et soit disant ne la voit pas. Mais j'ai bien vu pour les dernières vacances qu'il était jaloux de la voir si câline avec moi.**

 **coucou.**

 **Salut petite sœur**

 **Tu es au boulot je te dérange ?**

 **Non je viens de terminer et toi ? tu n'es pas encore couché ?**

 **Non, je ne travaille pas demain alors avant de dormir, je voulais te parler.**

 **C'est gentil, dit bonjour a Ronald. Je l'entends d'ici.**

 **Ah oui bien sur, je n'y manquerais pas.**

 **Je suppose que tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu es couple avec lui dis je avec un sourire.**

 **Peut être, enfin oui.**

 **Tant mieux je ne t'entendrai plus te plaindre de lui avant un bon moment. Sois prudente. Et protèges toi.**

 **Harry. Nous n'avons rien fait.**

 **Tu as l'air déçu. Mais tu sais que tu peux prendre ton temps petit sœur.**

 **Oui je sais mais j'estime avoir assez attendu. Je l'aime vraiment. Tu me comprends ?**

 **Oui bien sur je te comprends.**

 **Mais fais attention a toi. Si tu as envie de parler tu sais que je suis la.**

 **Oui, merci grand frère. Je t'aime.**

 **Ah que dirais ton copain s'i t'entendait faire une déclaration d'amour a un autre ? je demande faussement outré. Bonne nuit**

 **Ok bisous. Bonne nuit.**

 **Dort bien.**

 **Plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais impatient. J'avais tout prévu. Durant les trois semaines en Russie, je ferais toutes les activités possibles. Jane est venu me donné les billets d'avion, l'adresse de l'hôtel, elle avait fait toutes les modifications de noms, de ses activités personnelles. Moi de mon coté je suis allé faire mon passeport. J'avais aussi fais des recherches sur internet. Mon avion doit atterrir a Moscou. Et j'ai plein d'activités en tête.**

 **Le grand jour est arrivé, c'est Jane qui m'emmène à l'aéroport.**

 **tu me promets de bien t'amuser ?**

 **oui Jane.**

 **Te connaissant, tu vas aller dans des musées.**

 **Non je te le promets, je vais m'amuser.**

 **Et on s'est jamais tu pourras peut être trouvé un mec las bas qui te plait.**

 **Jane je vais pour me reposer, et non pour draguer.**

 **Tu seras en vacances. Et quant on dit vacances, on dit histoire d'amour ou de cul.**

 **tu es dingue.**

 **Non je suis réaliste.**

 **Je suis impatient d'être dans l'avion qui m'emmènera dans un pays apparemment merveilleux. Je dis Aure voir a Jane et je me dirige vers le quai d'embarcation. L'hôtesse prend mon billet et demande de me diriger a ma place. Jane ne fait pas les choses a moitié, elle avait pris un billet premier classe.**

 **Enfin je suis en direction de Moscou. En première classe l'on est chouchouté comme des princes. Faudra appeler Hermione pour la dire que je suis bien arrivée. Faudra d'abord arriver. Je n'aime pas les avions. Le voyage ne se déroula sans encombre pour moi, avec les turbulences**


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivée a Moscou, je n'arrive toujours pas y croire que je suis en Russie. L'aéroport de Moscou est immense et artistique. Je me dirige vers la sortie et je vois un homme m'attendant avec une pancarte, mon nom inscrit dessus. C'est surement le chauffeur donc Jane m'a parlé. Je vais vers lui et il me demande :

vous êtes monsieur Potter Harry ?

oui c'est moi.

L'homme devant moi est grand et a un accent russe. Il est habillé comme le chauffeur de miss Daisy et j'adore ce genre d'accent. Je dois dire qu'il est assez élégant

Je suis votre chauffeur, durant le temps de vos vacances. je m'appelle Youri. . Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. Je vais prendre vos valises

Heu… oui très bien merci.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire Jane avait prévu de vivre des vacances de princesse. Pourquoi cela m'étonne t-il ? Venant d'elle, je dois m'attendre à tout. Le chauffeur met mes valises dans le coffre, et on se met en route pour l'hôtel.

vous avez fait bon voyage ?

oui, mais un peu long et beaucoup de turbulance

Vous pourriez vous reposer a l'hôtel autant que vous voudriez.

Oui, vous avez raison. Avez-vous un endroit a me conseiller a visiter ?

Oui je vous conseille de visiter d'abord MOSCOU, et ses environs. Vos yeux vont se régaler des vues magnifiques, ou alors Penza.

PENZA ?

\- oui, c'est une petite ville du sud, ou l'on mange des spécialités Russe. Cette ville est accueillante, merveilleuse a visiter mais c'est a deux heures de Moscou. Je vous dis cela parce que c'est las bas ou je vis.

Je pense que je vais y faire un tour. Merci.

de rien mademoiselle. Nous y sommes l'hôtel de Moscou.

Wow, il est somptueux, splendide, magnifique, c'est le plus grand hôtel de Moscou. Tout le monde est accueillant, ils veulent que je sois a mon aise, mais ce n'est pas comme cela que je le serai.

Ma chambre est d'un grand luxe. L'on se croirait dans l'appartement d'une star. Il ya une salle de bain, une chambre, un placard a serviette, un mini bar, heureusement je ne bois pas. Je tombe sur le lit comme un sac de poubelle prêt a exploser. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors et dans une position a ne pas donner envie a un homme. Mais heureusement réveillée a la nuit tombée par un des employé qui veut savoir si je veux manger.

oui entrez.

Bonsoir, ma demoiselle, vous voulez qu'on vous monte un chariot repas ?

Un chariot ?

Oui.

Heu… oui je veux bien merci. Je repond un peu surpris qu'on me propose un chariot repas.

Bien, votre repas sera la, dans moins d'un quart- heure.

Merci.

Bon j'ai besoin d'une douche. En quinze minutes j'aurai le temps de me doucher et de m'habiller ou de me mettre en pénoire de bain. Faudra d'abord ranger mes affaires et débarrasser mes valises. Ah merde faut prévenir que je suis bien arrivée. Le téléphone ou est- il ? Ah le voila.

salut petite sœur, tu vas bien ?

oui, tu es bien arrivée ?

oui, tu dormais ?

non, en fait je suis au travail.

Ah zut, je t'appelle demain dans ce cas.

Oui bisou.

Bon au tour de Jane. En espérant qu'elle n'est pas en bonne compagnie comme d'habitude.

Jane Keller.

Eh bien, c'est ta nouvelle façon de répondre au téléphone maintenant ?

Oh mon chou, comment cela se passe ?

Jane, je n'aurai jamais assez d'argent pour te rembourser tout ce que tu as prévu ici.

Calmes toi. Je le savais que si je t'avais dit, que tout ce la était prévu, tu aurais refusé, dis toi seulement, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

D'accord. Merci.

Je t'en prie ma puce, bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi je ne suis pas seul. Et je sens que…

S'il te plait, épargne-moi les détails. amuse-toi bien. Bisous.

Bon maintenant a la douche. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, Toc toc. Ah le repas j'ai une faim de loup. Le serveur entre avec un chariot et découvre les assiettes, je n'en crois pas mes yeux je ne serai jamais apte a manger tout ca. Mais je le remercie tout de même et lui donne un pourboire.

bon appétit.

Merci.

Je n'ai jamais mangé de spécialités Russe, cela va être une première. Qu'es qu'il y a sous ces assiettes ? Humm, ca sent bon. A table. la soirée fut courte, entre décalage horaire et la fatigue du vol, je tombe comme un gros sac. Et une fois de plus m'en rendre compte

le matin arrive trop vite a mon gout, bon je suis en vacances on va sortir visiter. Je fais demander a la réception de l'hôtel de prévenir le chauffeur. Je me prépare et je descends. Et je demande au chauffeur de me faire visiter Moscou et ses environs. Arrivé a Moscou, c'est magnifique. Des avenues gigantesques bordées d'immeubles immenses. Et bien sur la célèbre place rouge et le fameux siège œil de Moscou. Ensuite il m'a conduit a saint Peters bourg. Nous sommes arrivés et c'était une sorte de fête du nom de la Volga. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était. Mais a coté il y avait un fleuve paisible et majestueux, des paysages forestiers a perte de vue. Et je me suis reposé a une grande place sans remarquer derrière moi une immense église bordés de bulbes. On l'appelle la sainte Russie. Même avec le soleil la température dans ce pays est très restreinte. C'est un joli pays mais pour moi c'est la contrainte. Malgré le froid, J'étais si émerveiller que j'en ai oublié mon ventre qui criait famine. Le chauffeur se moquant de mon ventre qui gargouille, m'amène a un petit stand de spécialités du pays et il commande du tvorg ce sont des beignets russe. Et ensuite des Sotchinskij des sortes de chaussons farcis a la viande. Je me régale, mais les journées passent vite quand on a l'esprit occupé. Les jours passèrent également et je commençais a m'ennuyer. Ce matin je demande au chauffeur de me conduire à la ville qu'il m'a conseillée. Puis je lui demande ou es que je peux changer l'argent des dollars a la monnaie russe. Arrivés a Penza, sur une colline énorme, avec des arbres gigantesques. C'était non seulement impressionnant mais magnifique. Tout le monde au tour semblait être au paradis. Mais certains qui montaient la colline venait avec le visage dégouté et la peur aux yeux. Alors j'essaye de voir ce qui ce passe, quant je vois un jeune homme couvert d'une épaisse couche, on aurait dit des aliments pourris qui se sont incrustés sur sa peau, il a laissé pousser ses cheveux qui le couvraient le visage. Il est assis la, avec des énormes seaux d'eau et offre a boire a ceux qui ont soif, mais même offerte les gens autour n'ont pas l'air de vouloir de son eau même ceux qui ont soif. Je me rapproche et la il me regarde, ce qui me fige sur place. Ses yeux sont d'une couleur peu commune. Gris orage. Je suis tellement hypnotisé que je m'avance vers lui comme un automate. Je n'arrive pas a lâcher son regard. Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve devant lui a le dévisager. Je lui demande si je peux abreuver ma soif. Il a l'air surpris de mon initiative, mais il ouvre un de ses seau d'eau et de son gobelet me le tend.

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Tout le monde autour de nous est horrifié, et j'entends des chuchotements déplaisants. Lui-même étonné regarde derrière lui comme si je parlais à quelqu'un d'autre.

oui c'est à vous que je m'adresse. Je lui dis dit cela avec un petit rire ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirai. Buvez et allez-vous-en. Même sa voix n'est pas commune. Il a tout pour lui et aussi un mauvais caractère.

ah cela fait du bien. Merci.

Il est comme captivé et ne veut pas me quitter des yeux. Je mettais accroupie pour mieux l'observer et je n'arrive plus à me lever normalement alors je m'appuie sur son épaule et me lève. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'est enfuit. Je ne comprends pas, je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux de dégouts.

qu'y a-t-il ?

Alors une femme assise sous un arbre se leva et me dit :

vous avez touché un lépreux. Voila pourquoi il vous regarde comme cela. Ils pensent tous qu'il est contagieux.

Eux je m'en fous. Pourquoi il s'est enfuit, j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Oh non au contraire, vous avez fait quelque chose pour lui d'impensable. Personne ne la touché depuis longtemps, même ses propres parents.

Mais pourquoi ne se fait-il pas soigné ? c'est insensé.

Je ne le sais pas.

Alors je me mets a sa recherche, j'emprunte le chemin qu'il a pris. Je m'enfonce dans les bois. Je cris « hey il ya quelqu'un ? espérant attirer l'attention. Ne le trouvant pas et de peur de me perdre, je commence a revenir sur mes pas, quant j'entends quelqu'un parlé enfin marmonner. Curieuse, Je me dirige vers cette voix, derrière une petite maison abandonnée, au bord d'une falaise. Je le vis, il est la, l'esprit perdu. Il se retourne et me regarde. Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques mais pleins de tristesse

je vous cherche depuis tout a l'heure.

Je le sais. Je vous ai entendu. Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Vous avez vraiment mauvais caractère.

Qu'es que cela peut vous faire. Je me radouci en me disant que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il essaie juste de se protéger enfin j'imagine.

Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous vexer, ni faire quelque chose qui vous déplaise.

Me vexer ? non vous avez juste fait quelque chose que personne depuis un certains temps n'avait encore fait. Je ne vous fais pas horreur ou ne vous effraie ?

Je ne serai pas assise la a parlé avec toi si c'était le cas.

Ah on se tutoie ?

Oui enfin si cela te dérange…

Heu… non, pas du tout. Je suis ravi.

d'accord. Je m'appelle Harry

Moi je m'appelle Draco

Draco ?ce n'est pas russe ? c'est très joli mais assez rare. Presque comme dragon.

Mes parents sont Anglais.

C'est très joli comme prénom.

Merci c'est gentil.

Je le regarde et je vois qu'il veut sourire, mais c'est comme ci quelqu'un ou quelque chose le lui empêchait. Il n'ose me regarder dans les yeux. C'est triste de voir une personne aussi seule et malheureuse pourtant si belle. Alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir lui poser la question, mais il m'a pris de court.

je sais que je te fais pitié et c'est pour cela que tu es la.

Heu… pour te dire c'est vrai. Non ce ni de la pitié ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce sont tes yeux.

Puis bizarrement, il s'est mis à me vouvoyer.

je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Je sais mais..

Mais rien du tout. Vous êtes comme les autres a savoir et ensuite a vous moquer de moi.

Non c'est faux. Je voudrais juste savoir si je peux…

Fermez-la et allez-vous-en. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Furieux, il est parti, il prit un chemin assez étroit et j'ai voulu le survivre mais il voulait être seul et je l'ai laissé a sa solitude. C'est triste mais c'est comme ca.


	3. Chapter 3

Rentrée a l'hôtel, j'essaye tout ce que je peux pour oublier cet épisode. Alors j'appelle ma sœur.

allo

petite sœur tu vas bien ?

oui Harry, toi par contre ta voix me dit non.

Oh non je suis juste épuisé. Ronald va bien ?

Oui mais il est sorti. Nous nous sommes disputés enfin bref. Ca se passe bien tes vacances ?

Oh oui j'ai visité des endroits extraordinaires et mangez des plats bizarre. Attend comment cela vous vous êtes disputés ? il t'a fait mal ?

Quoi ? non bien sur que non il est juste un peu jaloux.

Fais quand même attention.

Promis. Et toi ? que se passe t'il ?

J'ai rencontré un garçon…

Mais c'est génial.

Laisse moi terminer ma phrase avant d'aller au conclusion active.

Quoi il n'est pas beau ?

Si enfin j'imagine

je sui désolé mais c'est oui ou non.

En fait si, ces yeux sont hypnotisant. Mais…

Ben vas y je t'écoute.

J'ai rencontré un garçon ici. Il est malade et je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui.

Comment ca malade ?

Il a une maladie contagieuse, et personne n'ose l'approcher .

Bien tu ne devrais pas non plus.

Oui tu as surement je te laisse je vais dodo. Bonne nuit.

Non pas si vite tu es en russie pour les vacances pas pour nous ramener une maladie contagieuse.

Compris chef.

Ok bisous bonne nuit. Pendant plusieurs minutes je regarde le vide en réfléchissant.

Après tout elle a raison, je n'ai cas faire comme ci tout ceci n'avait pas eu lieu. Oui mais ce n'est pas si simple. Bon ben tanpis, la nuit porte conseil

Je n'ai fermé l'œil de la nuit, je pense qu'a lui enfin. Es qu'enfin… je ne sais plus quoi penser. Bon j'y retourne, il faut que je le revoie.

Je demande au chauffeur de me reconduire a Penza.

il vous a marqué ce petit village a ce que je vois.

Oui, il est magnifique. Mais si j'y retourne, c'est pour… enfin…. Ce n'est pas grave.

Un problème monsieur ?

Oui et non. C'est compliqué.

Pendant le trajet, je me demandais s'il sera la et s'il s'enfuira encore une fois ou s'il voudra seulement me parler. Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête ainsi ? je ne le connais même pas. J'ai juste voulu être aimable, et c'est lui qui a été odieux. Dans ce cas pourquoi je me sens coupable ? Oh il ya qu'a moi que ce genre de choses arrive.

nous y sommes monsieur.

Ah déjà ?

Oui. Voulez vous que je vous accompagne ?

Non ca ira merci.

Très bien. Bonne balade

Merci.

Je me suis précipité vers la colline, mais arrivé près des grands arbres, je commence a ralentir de peur. Et j'entendis sa voix, qu'il propose de l'eau aux touristes qui ont soif. Bizarrement je suis content, et je souris bêtement. Je commence a monter la colline et arrivé près de la voix, ce n'était pas lui. Je suis déçu. Alors je décide d'aller voir vers la cabane abandonnée. Il a vraiment mal pris ce que je lui ai dit. J'ai encore une fois raté une occasion de fermer ma bouche. Je me mets au bord de la falaise et je contemple, c'est magnifique. Je m'asseye au bord de la falaise et m'allonge sur l'herbe fraiche. Je suis resté allongée et a regardée les nuages défilés. C'était tellement paisible. Le temps était doux, le vent ramenait de la fraiche des montagnes rempli de neige, et cela faisait une petite brise.

Mais pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées, il est venu s'allonger près de moi sans que je m'en aperçoive.

c'est beau n'es ce pas ?

Surprise et effrayée, je me lève, me retourne et le voit la, qui est allongé, regardant les nuages.

je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Draco

Écoute je suis désolé, de ce que j'ai dit hier. Je ne pensais pas te revoir.

Je voulais aussi m'excuser, je n'aurai jamais du te dire ce que j'ai dit.

On se regarde et on se met a rire . Nous sommes restés allongés pendant un moment sans rien se dire. Et ensuite, je n'ai pas supporté ce silence, je me suis assise sur l'herbe et lui demande:

pourquoi ne te fais tu pas soigné ?

Pourquoi cette question ? d'un ton froid que je commence a trop bien connaitre.

Pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscrèt.

Je me fais soigné, enfin je suis guéri, vu que je ne suis plus contagieux. Mais il faut du temps pour que les croutes disparaissent. Et je dois faire avec pour l'instant.

D'accord.

Et si jamais, j'avais été contagieux ? demanda t'il avec un sourire. Rentrant dans son jeu

C'est la vie. J'aurai fait avec comme toi aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas de famille ?

Heu… si j'en ai une. Il hésita mais continua

Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

Si je puis me permettre pourquoi ? parce que tu es malade ?

Ma maladie l'ai faisait peur. Je vois bien que c'est douloureux pour lui d'en parler.

En fait, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy. Ce n'est pas vrai. Malfoy. Le Play boy. Le fils du grand Lucius Malfoy. La surprise est un choc pour moi. Drago Malfoy fait parti de la famille la plus riche d'Angleterre. Il est arrogant, egocentrique, se servant de son nom pour obtenir tout ce qu'il veut.

Vu ta réaction et ta tête, tu connais ce nom. Je souris mais je suis crispé.

Je suis lépreux depuis près de 5ans. Au début, ils voulaient tous m'aider mes amis et mes parents. Je viens d'une famille bourgeoise, alors si tout le monde savait que le fils Malfoy avait la lèpre, fini les soirées dansantes, les galas, pour ma famille. Alors ils décidèrent tous de m'envoyer dans un centre spécialisé pour les lépreux. Et pour tout le monde, enfin ceux qui me connaissent, ils croyaient que j'avais décidé de faire le tour du monde. Quand je me suis enfuis du centre, je suis rentré chez moi ce soir la. Il y avait une grande fête déguisée. Je suis entré et ma mère a dit a tout ce qui était présent que c'est mon costume. Et même elle n'osait même plus me toucher. J'ai regardé mon père, il y avait un tel dégout dans ses yeux. Ma petite amie était au courante de ma maladie. Quant elle m'a vu, elle est partie vomir. Quand j'ai vu tous ces regards sur moi, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner le temps que je guérisse.

Je lui regardais raconter son histoire, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je l'écoute et je n'arrivais pas comprendre, comment une mère peut laisser son fils s'en aller sans rien dire.

je te comprends.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux quand je l'ai interrompu. Etonné, il se redresse vers moi.

Moi je suis orphelin. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et ma tante ne voulait pas s'occuper de moi et m'a mise dans un orphelinat. J'ai une personne qui je prends pour une sœur. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Ma directrice m'a presque mise a la porte de l'orphelinat parce qu'elle savait un de mes secrets.

Je le regarde, et me demande pourquoi je lui raconte ma vie. Je ne veux pas lui parler de ma vie du moins de cet époque. C'est tout simplement douloureux. Je détourne la tête et je regarde les nuages.

c'est une chose que j'aimerais juste oublier. Je suis désolé.

Navré, je ne voulais pas réveiller des douleurs enfuies.

ce n'est rien.

Que fais tu dans la vie ?

Je suis dans la médecine en troisième année d'internat.

Moi avant tout cela, je devais prendre la place de mon père dans son entreprise. Mais maintenant, je prends des cours par correspondances. Je veux devenir avocat.

Wow, impressionnant, et cela fait combien de temps que tu prends ces cours par correspondance ?

Ca va faire trois ans. Quand j'ai vu que la place, du siege de PDG que je devis avoir, je ne l'aurai plus jamais, j'ai voulu me consacrer a autre chose.

pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas russe tu le parles plutôt bien.

Il me regarda, avec un air, ne te moque pas de mon accent.

La nuit commençait a tomber sans que je m'en aperçoive.

ou es que tu passes tes nuits ? si cela n'est pas indiscret.

Dans la cabane derrière toi.

Avec ce froid ?

C'est l'été, le temps est plus doux.

Oui certes mais ici vous êtes dans les montagnes qui d'ailleurs sont magnifiques.

Oui c'est vrai que l'air un peu frais par ici.

Alors viens à mon hôtel avec moi.

Je n'arrivais pas a croire que c'est sorti de ma bouche. Je le regarde l'air sur de moi. Surpris, il me regarde et baisse les yeux. Et pour le rassurer

écoute tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter de v…

Je n'ai eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, qu'il a dit oui d'un signe de la tête.

c'est vrai, ben dans ce cas viens avec moi, il commence à faire nuit et mon chauffeur doit être entrain de me chercher.

Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider a me lever. On avança vers la descente, il y avait plus aucun touriste. Alors je vis le chauffeur, qui selon lui était entrain de me chercher depuis des heures. Quant il vu daemon, bizarrement il sourit et ouvrit la porte pour qu'on entre. A l'arrivée de l'hôtel, Je ne comprenais pas, je croyais qu'ils allèrent faire tout un scandale en le voyant, mais tout le monde a l'air ravi. Alors je me commence à chuchoter. Je demande au chauffeur :

pourquoi sourient-ils ?

vous faites une bonne action monsieur

Cela est si rare ? je ne fais qu'aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin.

Tu sais il ya pas beaucoup de monde qui touche des lépreux. Toi, tu es a part. tu ne donnes pas signe de dégout alors que tu es près de moi. Les gens de mon propre pays m'évitent et c'est une étrangère qui l'aide, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne t'interdiront pas de m'accueillir dans ta chambre. La Russie est le pays qui as plus de centre pour lépreux dont il n'est dont pas rare d'en croiser un.

Et je ne suis confiante de ce qui va se passer quant, le directeur de l'hôtel lui-même vient a nous. Je le savais, il ne va pas accepter que je l'invite dans ma chambre. Il nous prend a part avec le sourire et me dit :

Monsieur, c'est un acte charitable que vous faites, mais sachez que si nos autres clients qui d'ailleurs sont des touristes, voient un lépreux entrer dans notre hôtel, ils voudront immédiatement partir. Alors comprenez que …

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase que Draco, se sent humilier, et veut partir, mais je ne veux pas et le retient par la main. Mais le directeur le retient aussi bizarrement.

Non, en aucun cas je ne vous chasse mon garçon. Je voudrais que vous et votre ami ici présente, prenez une autre entrée ou les touristes ne vous verront guère.

C'est vrai ? très bien. Montrez nous une autre entrée. Parce qu'il faut que je prenne une douche.

Il appelle un portier qui nous fait faire discrètement le tour de l'hôtel et nous entrons par la porte des livraisons. Parmi tous les employés quand on passe, et nous saluent avec le sourire, je suis assez fièr de moi. Dans les couloirs des chambres, je guette a droite et a gauche pour ne croiser personne, et marche sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit. Devant la porte de ma chambre, je n'arrive pas a trouver mes clefs, et quant finalement je les trouve et ouvre la porte, que le couple de la porte voisine ouvre leur porte pour aller diner, mais heureusement, on entre et ferme la porte aussi rapidement qu'un éclair. Devant la porte, il ne bouge pas et regarde la chambre comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de ce genre.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle ressemble à ma chambre.

Pardon ?

Quand je vivais chez mes parents, ma chambre ressemblait exactement à cela. Cela me fait tout drôle.

Je le regarde, sourie et vais prendre ma douche. Après cela, en sortant de ma douche, il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Je lui conseille de prendre sa douche, avant qu'on nous monte le diner et c'est ce qu'il fait.

Il prend une serviette, il a mis 15min sous la douche. Ce qui m'a inquiété parce que même moi je ne mets tant de temps sous la douche. Il sort de la douche quant je rentre dans la salle de bain, et il a honte alors je le rassure. Mais il saigne sur tout son corps. Inquiète, je lui pose la question ce qui s'est passé dans la douche et me répond en me disant qu'il a essayé d'enlever ses croutes. Bizarrement, je ne suis dégouté. Alors je lui propose de l'aider à les enlever. Se refusant à ce que je le vois dans cet état, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix pour cela. Assis dans la chambre, sur le fauteuil, moi debout derrière lui, une lame a la main que j'ai demandé a l'accueil, entrain de lui couper délicatement, en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal d'enlever ses croutes. Par la suite, je lui coupe les cheveux, et le rase. Quant a la porte, on toque et c'est le plateau repas. Il veut manger une chose qu'il n'a mangé depuis très longtemps. Des hamburgers. On se régale, Avec des frites. Se moquant de sa façon de manger, il prend l'oreiller sur le lit, et le lança sur moi. Ne répliquant pas, il prend l'autre l'oreiller, s'approche vers moi, et le frappe sur ma tête, sans me faire mal. Sachant ce qu'il cherche à faire, je me lève et réplique avec l'autre oreiller et le frappe a mon tour sur la tête. Et comme cela comme la bataille de rigolade, qui se termina en poursuite dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, quant le directeur venant voir si nous allons bien, nous aperçois courant vers notre chambre parce qu'on l'a vu en premier. Dans la chambre, prit d'un faux rire, on tombe sur le lit rigolant comme des clowns. Il me regarde, heureux et me dit :

Merci.

C'était un plaisir de t'aider.

Non, je veux dire pour tout.

Tout le monde doit être heureux.

Toi tu l'es ?

Oui, je suis avec un beau, gentil, amusant garçon et je m'amuse comme un gamin avec lui. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ces derniers temps. Oui je suis heureux.

Alors a cet instant comme si cela est prévu, il se met a saigner.

Tu saignes. Attends je vais arranger ca.

Non, ne te sent pas obliger.

Oh si je me sens obliger. Vu que tu dors dans la même chambre que moi et je ne veux pas de voir de sang .

Alors tous les deux, on éclate de rire. Je prends une serviette et l'essuie le sang et prend un désinfectant et le vaporise sur tout le corps. Mais pendant que je le vaporise et essuie ces plaies, une question retentit ce qui coupa court a tout ce que je fais.

Je peux te poser une question ?

Oui, et je vais essayer d'y répondre.

Dit moi ce qui s'est passé avec la directrice de l'orphelinat.

Gêné par cette question, je m'arrête et je vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Muet, je le regarde et rien n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Il se lève du fauteuil et viens près de moi.

si tu n'as envie d'en parler je comprends.

J'avais douze ans quand je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais les garçons. Au début, je me disais que cela ne serait qu'une passade. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je regardais un peu trop souvent les garçons de l'orphelinat. Très vite j'ai eu mes quatorze ans. Un matin la directrice nous annonce qu'il y a un nouveau venu. Son nom était Cédric. C'est un peu fleur bleu mais quand il s'est présenté a nous, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Le soir quand j'ai su qu'il dormira dans ma chambre, j'étais fou de joie. Très vite nous avons appris a nous connaitre et commencer a sortir ensemble. Tout allait pour le mieux pour nous. Jusqu'au jour ou la directrice nous a surpris. Elle nous a défendu d'avoir selon ses dires « ce genre de relations anormales » Elle changea Cédric de chambre. Mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous voir. On ne savait pas qu'elle nous faisait surveiller. Puis un jour, un homme s'est présenté a l'orphelinat en disant être venu chercher Cédric. C'était un de ses oncles qui vivait en Australie. Il nous a dit que c'était la directrice qui l'avait contacté pour venir le chercher. Le soir même Cédric était parti pour Australie. Quand je lui ai proposé a l'âge de seize ans d'étudier a l'étranger, elle a tout fait pour que je m'en aille en disant qu'elle n'avait besoin d'un anormale comme moi, que je suis un monstre dégoutant.

Je suis désolé.

Non surtout pas. Bizarrement cela me fait du bien d'en parler.

Dans ce cas tout va bien. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard.

Oui tu as raison. Mais ou es que je peux te…

Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

En le disant bonne nuit, je me refuge sous ma couette, et le regarde qui essaye de trouver une position confortable pour mieux dormir. Mais il se relève.

Dit moi ce garçon Cédric, as-tu eu des nouvelles depuis ? je me tourne et le regarde mais de nouveau je baisse la tête.

Oui, il s'est marié l'année dernière avec une fille de bonne famille australienne.

Je suis désolé. Me dit il avec angoisse. J'acquiesce et lui dit que je le suis aussi.

Pendant la nuit, il se leva, va au balcon de la chambre et observe la lune ronde au loin. Assis sur le sol glacial, comme si cela lui fait du bien. Les portes ouvertes, il ya une brise de vent glacial qui entre et qui me refroidit. Je me lève et regarde sur le canapé, ne le voyant pas, je vais pour fermer les portes, quant je le vois, assis la a s'écorcher la peau. Ne faisant aucun bruit, je retourne me coucher, en me disant qu'il veut peut être seul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le matin venu, comme si cela était un rêve, je ne prête pas attention à sa présence, je passe directement sous la douche. Pendant ce temps, réveillé par ma ravissante mais douloureuse voix chantant sous la douche, il entra dans la chambre, s'assied sur le lit, et se mit à rire. Sortant de la douche, j'ai sursauté en le voyant. Mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je me pose la question de ce qui peut bien le faire rire. Et la je comprends.**

 **Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu m'as entendu chanter ?**

 **Tu as une voix magnifique, mais évite, d'aller plus loin dans les aigu.**

 **Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer.**

 **Je ne me moque pas, je fais une petite critique.**

 **Il se dirige vers la salle de bain avec un regard moqueur et un sourire charmeur. Je le regarde et lui dit qu'il va le regretter de cette critique injuste, ce qui le fait éclater de rire. Pendant qu'il prend sa douche, je commande le petit déjeuner, qui nous ait apporté à la minute qui suivait offert par l'hôtel. Le directeur avait fait faire un plateau qui montait quand j'ai appelé. Quand il est sorti de la douche, il trouve que je commence déjà à manger et me rejoint.**

 **tu sais, ton histoire m'a vraiment touché hier soir, j'en ai fait des cauchemars cette nuit.**

 **Oh je suis désolé, je n'au rai peut être pas du te dire tout cela.**

 **Non, mais j'aimerais savoir, si tu en veux toujours a ta directrice.**

 **Non, de mon petit salaire, j'essaie d'aider l'orphelinat du mieux que je peux. Un jour peut être, je retournerais en Angleterre et aller soigner les enfants**

 **Je suis navré**

 **Ce n'est rien. C'est un secret que je me dois de garder et ca me pèse.**

 **Tu dois te sentir très seul. Ce n'est pas facile.**

 **Non, ce n'est jamais facile. Et de voir quelqu'un que tout le monde veut éviter tout simplement parce qu'il est différent me rend toujours perplexe.**

 **Tu es vraiment un garçon bizarre dit il avec le sourire aux lèvres.**

 **Je vais prendre ca comme un compliment. Et toi as-tu eut des nouvelles de tes parents depuis ?**

 **Oui, quand ils ont appris que je suis parti du centre, ils ont envoyé mon meilleur ami me chercher. C'est seul avec qui je suis en contacte. Apparemment ce qui est assez incompréhensible, ils veulent de mes nouvelles.**

 **Mai c'est génial, tu dois beaucoup manquer a ta mère.**

 **Ma mère est une femme très belle, extravagante, veut que tout le monde la remarque. Alors quant son enfant n'est pas comme elle le veut, cela devient un problème.**

 **Je suis sure que tu exagères.**

 **Plus je lui parle et je me rends compte des points communs que j'ai avec lui, et plus tous les deux, on apprend à se connaître. Apres le petit déjeuner, j'essaie de le persuader d'aller prendre l'air et qu'il me fasse visiter des endroits que je n'ai vus ou ne connaît. Mais il n'est pas confiant et ne veut pas se faire remarquer. Il a peur que tout le monde se méfie de moi. Alors fâché, je prends sa main, et le tire vers la porte et il se laisse faire. On prend le chemin de l'arrière de l'hôtel, et ouvrant la porte, le soleil nous frappe à plein fouet sur le visage. Ce qui le fait faire demain tour, mais tenant sa main, je le retiens. Arrivée a la grande place, il regarde de gauche a droite s'il ya personne qui l'observe. Je me tourne vers lui et me dit que ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Quant, une femme le bouscule, et remarque juste après s'être excusé de sa peau. Et parti en pleurant croyant être contaminé.**

 **ne fais pas attention. Elle a juste été effrayée.**

 **Je suis intouchable. Personne ne veut me voir ici. Je préférais retourner dans ma petite ville dans ma cabane.**

 **Je vois ses yeux bleues briller et je me précipite dans ses bras et ceux qui le surprend au plus haut point.**

 **tu vois que tu n'es pas intouchable. Je repars dans quelques jours. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? tu seras mon guide.**

 **Il existe a me serrer dans ses bras, ce qui me fait encore plus le serrer dans les miens. Surpris les touristes autour de nous, commencent a nous prendre en photo comme des lui demande encore une fois étant dans ses bras de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour.**

 **Je sais c'est égoïste, mais je veux que tu restes. S'il te plait.**

 **A ce moment la, il me serre fort et me dit oui. Il me reste deux semaines de vacances et pour moi ca sera les plus beaux vacances de ma vie.**

 **Mais je ne connais rien de la RUSSIE. Je ne connais que ma montagne.**

 **Donc tu vas me faire visiter ta montagne. Les grottes, et tout ce qui s'y trouve. Viens YURI va nous y amener. Je le tire de la main, sous son regard amusé.**

 **Tu sais que je peux marcher ? me demande til avec amusement. Je m'arrête le regarde et l'air de réfléchi je lui dit**

 **Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué. Aller viens mon dragon. Tout a coup, il s'arrête, me regarde mais avec des yeux tristes.**

 **Draco ? tout va bien ? demande en me rapprochant de lui. Il baissa sa tête et regardait ses pieds. Inquiète, je regarde autour de moi pour voir si c'est pas un touriste qui le regarde un peu exagérément, mais rien. Je lève son visage avec mon annulaire et mon index, pour plonger dans un regard humide qui me brisa le cœur.**

 **J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je commençais a paniquer de l'avoir blesser.**

 **Ma mère avait l'habitude de m'appeler petit dragon dit avec un petit sourire triste.**

 **Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas. Si j'avais su…**

 **Non, ca me fait plaisir je t'assure. Je e regarde perplexe, mais acquiesce. Et cette fois c'est lui qui me tire le bras pour avancer et j'éclate de rire. Nous rejoignons le chauffeur qui nous conduisit a PENZA, et sur le chemin j'avais l'impression de le rencontre pour la première fois. Mon regard était fixé sur lui en permanence. J'avais le cœur sur le point d'exploser, de voir ses yeux brillants, son sourire en me montrant tous les paysages qu'il a visité. Je me plais a penser que je voudrais que ce voyage dure toute la vie et de rester près de lui. Je déteste donné raison a jane. Et tout a coup je me rends compte que je suis amoureux de lui. Oh c'est pas vrai. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Pitié tout sauf ca. La main sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés je prie tous les dieux de la terre, de me dire que j'ai tort et bien sur aucune reponse. Comme c'est étonnant. Arrivé sur la montagne devant sa cabane, Draco me tint la main, a ce contacte je frissone. Il me demande de faire attention aux creuvasses. Il m'emmene derriere la cabane sur un petit fait surement par des pas de personnes. Et en effet il yavait pleins de petites creuvasses sans faire attention l'on peut se trordre la cheville. Nous arrivons devant une petite foret, je le vois se faufiler entre les arbres. Voyant que je ne le suivais pas, il revint et pris de nouveau ma main, et je sers celle-ci, ce fit naitre un sourire sur visage. de meme il me fait un large sourire. Nous traversons la foret, et nous arrivons devant une grotte.**

 **C'est la seule grotte au dessus de la montagne, toutes les autres, sont sur les parois de la falèze. A moins que tu ne sois suicidaire, je ne te conseille pas.**

 **Non, nous allons nous contenter de celle-ci.**

 **Parfait, alors viens suis moi. Stop un instant. J'arrete ma marche derrière lui et le regarde, il a un air sérieux qui me donne des frissons.**

 **Tu n'as pas peur des chauves souris rasure moi.**

 **Attends tu plaisantes ? hien ? il rigole et le tape l'avant bras. Frottant exagerement son bras parce que soit disant la tape fait tres mal, nous pénétrons dans la grotte. L'odeur est forte, des animaux doivent y passer les nuis et pas que des chauves souris. En marchant, nous voyons des squelettes animals, il se sent a l'aise dans cet environnement, je le scrute, il semblait connaitre cette grotte, une question vient se nicher dans ma tete. Il n'a pas dormi las dedans pas vrai.**

 **Tu sembles parfaitement connaitre cet endroit. Avec un sourire triste, tout en marchant il me repond**

 **C'est tout a fait normal, j'y passé la plupart de mes nuits la première année quand je me suis enfui du centre. Je n'avais nulle part ou aller alors quand j'ai découvert cette grotte c'était une aubaine pour moi. Il me disait sans se rendre conte que moi j'avais arrêté la marche, tellement mes yeux sont embrumés, je suis tombé amoureux que quelqu'un qui a tellement souffert, et je sais que mes sentiments ne me seront jamais retournés. Il s'approche,**

 **Ne pleure pas, tu ne dois pas pleurer pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, c'est le prix a payer pour ce que je faisais avant quand j'avais encore ma notoriété. Ne supportant pas ses paroles, ma main tremble, la gifle est partie toute seule s'en que je m'en rende compte.**

 **Je me fiche ce que tu étais avant parce que je ne te connaissais pas, mais c'est celui que je frequente maintenant qui me donne envie de te connaitre, tu es gentil, prévenant, beau, avec un ficu caractère, mais c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime. Et t'entendre dire tout ces choses négative sur toi, me brise le cœur. Comment peux tu dire cela, personne ne mérite de vire ce que tu vis ou ce que tu as vecu. Tu es vraiment con. Mes larmes coulent toujours autant et je ne peux les arreter.**

 **Qu'es que tu as dit ?**

 **J'ai dit que tu étais con.**

 **Non tu as dit que tu m'aimais.**

 **Et alors ? c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? je t'engueule et c'est tout ce que tu retiens. Tu te fous de m…, je suis coupé par des lèvres, la suprise est de taille. La surprise passée je me réponds a ce baiser. C'est si doux, si intense. Mais je me m'étonne a l'arrêter moi-même.**

 **Pour quoi a s tu fais cela ?**

 **Il fallait que tu te taises que tu me laisse parler et c'était peine perdu.**

 **Recommence ou je continue a parler sans m'arrêter.. il sourit.**

 **Es du chantage ? parce que sinon.. cette fois c'est moi qui le coupe. Je me jette surs ses levres comme une forcené. Dans cette grotte ou l'odeur et la décoration laisse a désirer, nous faisons l'amour, sur se sol durcit d'argile mais nous ne en préoccupons pas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est ainsi que mes vacances se déroulèrent, promenade le matin et nous nous enlacons toute l'apres midi. Mon bonheur était au plus. mais rien ne dure jamais. Trois avant de partir, j'éssayais de ne pas penser que je vais m'en aller sans lui. Nous venons de nous aimer encore une fois comme tous ces derniers jours, je le regardais dormir, et sans m'en rendre compte mes larmes coulaient sur son visage, quand quelqu'un se présenta devant moi . j'éssayais de me couvrir du mieux que je peux. Sur le point de reveiller Drago.**

 **Non , ne le reveillez pas. Il est épuisé, ca fait plusieurs jours que vous ne vous arreter de… enfin bref.**

 **Qui etes vous ?**

 **Oh veuillez prdonner mon impolitesse je suis dobby le maitre d'hotel de la famille malfoy. Je cherche le jeune maitre dépuis des mois et disons que dépuis quelques jours, il se fait plus remarquer que d'habitude et je comprends mieux pourquoi. Je le regarde et j'ai peur de comprendre ces paroles et je veux en avoir le cœur net**

 **Vous etes la pour le ramener c'est cela ?**

 **J'en suis désolé monsieur, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je dois le ramener.**

 **Non s'il vous plait laissez nous encore quelques jours, je vous en prie. Mon cœur me fait tellement mal. Non pas maintenant il nous reste encore quelques jours et chacun reprendra son chemin. Je suis la devant un homme que je ne connais pas a pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour un homme dont je suis tombé amoureux en seulement quelques jours.**

 **L'aimez vous tant que cela ?**

 **Je sais que c'est stupide mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. La première fois que mon regard a rencontrer le sien j'ai eu l'impression d'etre en plein orage sur l'océan. Je vous en prie ne me l'enlevez pas.**

 **Vous seriez parti dans trois jours, comment auriez vous fait.**

 **Je… aucune idée. Je luis reponds en baissant la tete. Oui comment j'aurais fait je l'aurai de nouveau laisser seul.**

 **S'il vous plait allez vous en.**

 **Tres bien mais sachez qu'il va rentrer aec moi alors autant profiter de ces derniers instants ensemble. Dès qu'il sortit de la grotte je me resserais plus contre son corps. Sans m'en apercevoir, il était réveillé et je vis des gouttes sur son nez.**

 **Tu vas le suivre ? étant serré contre lui ma question le fit se retoruner et il me rendit mon etreinte.**

 **N'y pense pas. Profitons encore d'etre ensemble.**

 **Ca va etre difficile, je rentre dans trois jours. Et quand tu rentreras tu repredras ta vie, comme avant.**

 **Je ne pourrai plus vire comme avant. Pas apres a voir connu tout ca, tout de toi. Profitons juste je t'en prie.**

 **Dans ce cas rentrons a l'hotel. Je vais t'enfermer et ne plus te laiiser sortir ou partir loin de moi. Jete séquestre et on vivra clandestiinement. Je l'entands rire pres de moi. En disant qu'i est d'accord. Si seulement on pouvait faire cela. Mais il a une famille qui l'attend et moi mes études et ma petite sœur. Nous prenons la route pour l'hotel. Arrivés dans la chambre, il colle son torse contre mon dos, et m'enlace. Pendant les derniers jours , nous passins notre temps a faire l'amour et manger sans sortir de la chambre d'hotel. Et vint le jour de mon départ. Tot le matin je me leve, le regarde dormir, et je ne puis empecher mes larmes de couler. Je pris ma douche, et verifiais que tout est en ordre et regarde pour voir si je n'avais rien oublier. Il fallait que je m'en aille , et je ne pouvais le regarder dans les yeux. Non je ne pouvais pas, le sentiment d'abandon que je ressentais était terrible. Le sentiment de laisser mon corps et mon coeur ici dans cette chambre, aupres de lui qui dort si paisiblement. On toque a la porte, le bagagiste prend mes valises, mais avec tout ce bruit, il ne se reveille pas et cela m'effraie, je n'aurais peut etre pas du mettre autant de somnifères dans son verre la veille.**

 _Flash back_

 **Après nos ebats amoureux, les larmes perlent sur mes yeux, et de son pouce, il essuie. Dans son regard je vois de la joie , melée a de la tristesse.**

 **Ne pleure pas pour moi.**

 **Je ne pleure pas pour toi, mais pour moi, tu vas me manquer, toi et ton fichu caractère. Il sourit. Puis on visage devient tout a coup serieux.**

 **Attend moi. Je viendrais te chercher. Son regard est déterminé**

 **Quoi ? je ne comprends ce qu'il veut dire.**

 **Je vais rentrer, mettre certaines choses en ordre, cela va prendre du temps, mais quand j'aurai fini je viendrais te chercher. Je te le promets. Je me redresse, le regarde dans les yeux, il attend ma reponse, mais je suis incapable d'ouvir la bouche. Il m'a tellement surpris. Mais je dois admettre que je n'y crois qu'a moitié ce qu'il vient de dire.**

 **Ne fait pas de promesse en l'air mon dragon. Ma mais droite vient caresser sa joue, il le voit mon sourire triste, m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse.**

 **M'attendras tu ? les yeux dans les yeux, il attend avec anxiété ma reponse et je ne puis que acquiéser pour lui repondre sans ouvrir la bouche. Il se lève et va prendre une douche apres un baiser de promesse. Je redoute mon départ, j'ai peur de m'effondrer devant lui alors je fouille dans mon sac et trouve des somnifères. Je trourne ma tete vers la salle de bain ou j'entends le bruit de l'eau couler. Je sors une pillule de son etui et l'écrase avec une cuilliere et je verse le contenu dans du jus de pomme, que je mélange. C'est meix ainsi.**

 _Fin du flash back._

 **Je suis la assise sur ce lit a le regardé dormir, quant le majordome dobby entre. Il remarqua mes larmes et paniqua, il s'approcha de mon drgon et constanta qu'il respirait.**

 **Somnifère. Je luis dirais avec une voix désespéré. Il va dormir encore un moment. Prenez soin de lui. Je me lève et l'embrasse le haut du crane. Je tourne la poignée de la porte et avant de sortir, je me retrourne et le regarde une dernière fois tout en empechant mes larmes de couler.**

 **Voulez vous bien lui transmettre un message de ma part ?**

 **Oui mademoiselle.**

 **J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. je l'attendrai**

 **Et je ferme la porte. A grand pas je me dirige vers le hall de l'hotel, il fallait que je m'en aille d'ici et rapidement. Sinon j serai capable de retourner aupres de lui. Je monte dans la voiture qui doit m'emmener loin de lui de celui que j'aime. YURI de son retroviseur, me regarde sans oser dire un mot et je l'en remerie du fond du cœur. Arrivé a l'aéroport je le remerci de son travail, recupere mes bagags et me dirige vers les panneaux pour voir a quel heure terminale je dois aller. Mais mon esprit est tourné vers cette chambre ou il est couché. Je me demande comment réagirait il en se reveillant, m'en voudra t'il ? serait il en colère ? des dizaines de scénarios s'immisce dans me tete, je ne puis me retenir de sourire en l'imaginant me traité idiot. J'entends dans le micro qu'on attend les passagers de mon vol. je me dirige vers eux, je tends mon passeport et mon billet d'avion. Avec e sourire l'hotesse me laisse passer. Avancant, je me retourne avec une drole de sensation, espérant le voir, je le cherche du regard dans la foule devant moi mais peine perdu. Dans l'avion j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon nom mais je sais que c'est juste mon imagination. Je sens l'avion sui décolle et la les larmes coulent. Je laisse mon chagrin s'exprimer en voyant que je quitte le pays ou j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie. Oui par ce que j'en suis sur, il est l'amour de ma vie. C'est pour ce la que j'attendrais qu'il vienne me chercher meme si pour cela, il faudra attendre toute la vie.**


End file.
